


All about you

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I figured that you’ve been working too hard this week so you’re getting spoiled tonight.” She turned towards the oven then, pulling out the baking dish that contained the lasagne and grinning at him. “I made your favourite.”“Well, second favourite meal,” he corrected her with a purr, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hard kiss.Sansa giggled, her cheeks blooming at his words and it only made him smile against her lips and deepen the kiss. Eventually, she managed to push him back by the shoulders, shaking her head playfully when he moved to kiss her again.“Come on Jon, I’ve made your favourite meal,” she responded, rolling her eyes when he raised an eyebrow. “Second favourite meal.”“And after dinner?” he asked, pressing kisses against her neck. “Do I get dessert?”





	All about you

“What’s this?” Jon commented as he hung up his jacket, eyeing the candlelit dinner table curiously.

“I figured that you’ve been working too hard this week so you’re getting spoiled tonight.” She turned towards the oven then, pulling out the baking dish that contained the lasagne and grinning at him. “I made your favourite.”

“Well, second favourite meal,” he corrected her with a purr, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hard kiss.

Sansa giggled, her cheeks blooming at his words and it only made him smile against her lips and deepen the kiss. Eventually, she managed to push him back by the shoulders, shaking her head playfully when he moved to kiss her again.

“Come on Jon, I’ve made your favourite meal,” she responded, rolling her eyes when he raised an eyebrow. “Second favourite meal.”

“And after dinner?” he asked, pressing kisses against her neck. “Do I get dessert?”

“I was going to give you a massage,” she murmured, her hand reaching back to curl around his neck, keeping him in place as he continued to kiss her neck.

“Mmm, sounds divine,” he purred, his hands stroking down her sides. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Sansa giggled, turning in his arms and giving him a quick peck. “Well, you spoil me too. You deserve some attention as well though.”

In truth, spoiling Sansa was a reward for himself too. He loved making her smile and giggle, loved seeing the way her eyes soften and her body relaxes against him when he holds her and kisses her. He loved knowing that she trusted him to care for her, to love her, as she deserved to be.

So, even though she had the intention of making the night about him, he had poured her wine and reached for her hand, stroking softly because he had such an insatiable need to touch her. As they heaped food onto their plates, Jon took a smaller portion than usual, his appetite now focused on a different treat.

Sansa always knew how to drive him wild though. Acting as though she didn’t notice the way he was looking at her, her hand barely squeezing his when he touched her. If not for her knowing smirk, he would assume she wasn’t interested at all. But he knows how to get to her too.

And so, when she fed him a bite, he’d made sure to hold her gaze as his tongue slid along the fork with filthy promise that made her breath catch in her throat, her eyes darkening as she watched his tongue swipe across his lips.

Predictably, she was in his lap within seconds, her hands tugging his hair as she tried to claim his mouth, as if she had to demand it from him.

His hands stroked down her back, settling on her bottom as she shifted to straddle him. He groaned against her lips as she rocked, his hands on her arse to guide her movements.

“I say we save the massage for another evening,” he murmured. And then, deciding it was too long to not be kissing her, pulled her back down.

“You ruined my plans,” she huffed, even as she grinned against his lips.

“Let me make it up to you,” he replied, hoisting her up onto the table but Sansa’s hands pressed on his shoulders.

“Jon, there’s no room on this,” she laughed, casting a look at the plates scattered around them and then raising an amused eyebrow at him.

“Alright,” he conceded, before wrapping his arms around her waist and hoisting her up.

She squealed in delight, her legs and arms linking around him and her nose nuzzling against his neck. Jon groaned in defeat and pressed her against the wall, grinding between her open thighs.

“Jon,” she moaned, pushing her body against his, her nails digging through his shirt.

“I’ve got you sweetheart,” he breathed, pinning her with his body as his fingers fumbled with his belt.

He kissed her again, drinking up her sweet sighs and pleas as he managed to shove down his trousers and boxers, his hand hooking under her thigh and lifting it over his hip. Her hooded eyes met his own, her lipstick smeared against her lips made him groan, his fingers slipping beneath her dress.

Her back arched invitingly as he pressed his fingers to her damp panties, teasing her with a few twists of his wrist before he withdrew. Hooking his fingers beneath the material, he yanked them down and swallowed her eager gasp with a hard kiss as he returned his fingers to her.

“So wet,” he purred in satisfaction.

Her foot pushed against his butt, her mouth ripped away from his. “No teasing.”

Grinning, for he loved her bossy side when he had pushed her too far, he lined himself up and thrust inside of her with a badly disguised groan.

Sansa whimpered as he started to move, his hand reaching up to cup the back of her head as the movements threatened to knock her brains.

Rarely was Jon so out of control with need for her that he would take her with such desperation. If not in bed, he would at least go down on her before fucking her. But she had been silently begging for his cock, and he had never been able to deny her anything. Though now, the need to eat her out has returned, making him pull out of her.

“Jon!” she whined, eyes narrowing at her stolen pleasure. As he dropped to his knees with a grin, her eyes softened, his eyes locked onto the way her breasts heave, straining against the v of her dress and he licked his lips at the thought of them.

“I’m going to sup on your pretty pussy sweetheart,” he promised, lifting her leg over his shoulder as he pinned her with his gaze as he kissed a soft path up her thighs.

“You, oooh Jon!” she gasped as he nosed at her curls and his tongue licked through her, making her squirm.  “I was, _ahh,_ meant to- _ooh_ be spoiling you!”

He chuckled against her, making her cry out as the vibrations rocked through her, her hands flying down into his hair as she moaned in pleasure.

“Sansa,” he mumbled, reluctantly pulling away from her to grin up at her. “Getting to eat your pussy all night long is all the spoiling I need.”

Perhaps all night long was an exaggeration, he wasn’t getting any younger after all. But Sansa’s laugh and loving eyes make him determined to do his best at fulfilling that promise anyway.


End file.
